guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Otulissa (Books)
"WELL, SPRINK ON YOUR SPRONK!" —Otulissa , The Siege Otulissa is a female Spotted Owl, or Strix occidentalis. She is a member of the chaw of chaws. During books 2-6, she is a young owl learning in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. In The Siege, she is revealed to be a brilliant battle strategist, coming up with the idea of digging a tunnel out of the tree to attack the Pure Ones from behind. In books 7-8 and 12-15, she has become the head ryb of the great tree. She has mastered each branch of knowledge at the tree and teaches each one. In the battle against the Blue Brigade (the Striga's followers), Otulissa recieves a severe head wound. Fortunately, she survives, but she loses an eye. She wears a silk bandanna given to her by Trader Mags over the place where her eye had been. While she is recovering from her wound, Cleve of Firthmore, her long time crush, visits her and comforts her. The two of them then become mates after that. She often annoys the owls of the tree by rambling of Strix Emerilla, her esteemed relative. She is the writer of Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole and annoys Cleve by jumping in to "his page" arguing that it was "her book." She is now a very esteemed owl at the tree. History '[[The Journey|''The Journey]] Otussila is introduced at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. At first, Soren and his friends thought she was very snobbish and extremely annoying and loud-mouthed. She was tapped for the colliering and weather interpretation chaws with Soren, Martin and Ruby, much to Soren's horror at first. The Rescue Otussila joined Soren, Glyfie, Twilight, Digger, Martin and Ruby to destroy the Devil's Triangle, in which Metal Beak (aka Kludd) had kidnapped Ezylryb. ''The Siege'' After eavesdropping on the Parliament with the band, Otulissa tried to obtain the book Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard, which Dewlap had declared spronk. When Dewlap refused, she cursed, "WELL, SPRINK ON YOUR SPRONK!" After that, she, Soren, Glyfie, Twilight, Digger, Martin and Ruby (together, the chaw of chaws) were assigned on a mission to St. Aggie's. But before that, Otussila was caught by Dewlap reading Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard, which Ezylryb had given to her, and given a flint mop. After a while, Otussila knew that the chaw of chaws would be leaving soon, so she dropped a dead ground squirrel in Dewlap's face and flew away. She later caught up with the chaw of chaws in reaching St. Aggie's. During the mission, Otulissa suspected a Barn Owl name Uklah to be a slipgizzle for the Pure Ones. She later fed false information to Skench about the power of flecks. During the siege, Otuslissa was part of the Strix Struma Strikers. She saw Strix Struma being struck down by Nyra, mate of Kludd. In turn, she slashed at Nyra's face, giving her a scar for life. After the battle, when Soren revealed that he saw Nyra before in a dream, Otulissa realized that Soren had starsight and told him so. Then she told him that she had now changed. ''The Shattering'' Otulissa is seen talking with Digger in the library about what was going to happen to Dewlap and what she was guilty of. She was reading Dowsing and Divining Techniques for Metals and Water. ''The Burning'' The chaw of chaws were divided with different missions. Otulissa and Gylfie were to go to the Glauxian Brothers' retreat and get information from a copy of'' Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard. '' ''The Hatchling'' Otulissa is first mentioned in her Ga'Hoolology class, teaching about the Fire Cycle. She then went to the library to do research on Beyond the Beyond. Nyroc (Coryn) finally learned her name from a massive fire in Silverveil. The scroom of Strix Struma mentioned her as the owl who would teach him about the Ember of Hoole. Otulissa was directed by Ezylryb to read the third canto of the Fire Cycle, lines 47-99. The last 11 lines of the Fire Cycle gave a prophecy about the new king of Hoole, Coryn. She then left for Beyond the Beyond. ''The Outcast'' Otulissa is first seen making plans to leave for the Beyond the Beyond. After landing on a ridge, she met Gwyndor, who accompanied her in her search for the MacDuncan clan. She was then seen, or rather, heard by Coryn, who had squeezed into a cleft in a cliff. As soon as she pulled Coryn free, she went yeep for the first time in her life, due to the fact that she thought he was Nyra. Gwyndor intercepted her, and together they perched on a shelf beneath the ridge. She was told by Gwyndor that Coryn had fire sight. Otulissa was seen next teaching Coryn how to collier, showing him the "Classic Grank Grip," named for Grank himself. After Coryn retrieved three bonk coals, Gwyndor tried to pay her for the coals, but she rejected it, saying that it was vulgar. At the end of the book, she is seen cheering for Coryn's retrieval of the Ember. [[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole]]'' '' In the film adaptation, Otulissa is potrayed as a Short-eared Owl. She welcomes Soren and Gylfie to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and explains to them that training lasts several years for an owl to become a Guardian and that a Guardian has several functions. She is also seen after Allomere rescues Eglantine and another owlet. She tells Soren that before, she didn't believe his story of the Pure Ones, but she believed him after seeing the rescued owlets. Otulissa also seems to have been flirting in a way with Soren, such as blinking her eyes charmingly and giving him small smiles. During the band's Guardian ceremony, Otulissa is shown smiling and even giggling happily. Personality Otulissa is a very intelligent and bookish owl. She thinks very highly of herself and her ancestors, to the point where many think she is utterly snobbish, which she can be at times. She has a high dislike of anything she considers vulgar, immature, or innapropriate, such as Madame Plonk, Bubo, and wet poop jokes. Despite these, she is truly brilliant, coming up with clever battle strategies. After she was made a Guardian, she mastered each field of the Guardian training, and is considered the most intelligent owl of the great tree. She is also known for her rare, but sudden outbursts of anger and swear words of the owl language. However, it is shown on occasion that Otulissa does have a playful side. It is shown that she loves to dance at the Milkberry Harvest Festival. She asked Soren to dance with her in The Rescue, and it is mentioned that she danced with Martin in Exile (and almost squashed him on accident). Also, Otulissa seemed to be trying to flirt with Cleve when they first met in The Burning, though she is usually disdainful of owls that are flirtatious. She is very loyal to her friends and would fight to death to protect them. Behind the Scenes *Otulissa is the last character to be shown in the book series. *In the film adaption, it is shown that Soren seemed to have a bit of a crush on her, in contrast to the books, where Soren didn't like her when they first met, and thought she was an utter snob. *In The Burning, Otulissa appeared to be flirting with Cleve, though she is usually disdainful of owls who are flirtatious. *In Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Otulissa bares resemblance to a Short-eared Owl, although she is a Spotted Owl. *In the beginning of the series, she absolutely hated the Ga'Hoolology chaw (especially the old ryb) but eventually becomes its ryb, completely improving it. *In'' Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, the spots around her eyes look like heavily applied black or tannish eye shadow and mascara. *In the movie, she is voiced by Abbie Cornish. *In the ''Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole, '''it is anounced that Otulissa and Cleve have laid some eggs. Gallery Stills from the movie﻿ 29348122 .jpg Introduction.png OtulissaWelcome.png OtulissaCapOwlsofGahoole.png otulissa_and_soren_by_vitaedigest-d2yhqah.jpg|Otulissa and Soren Otulissa Smiling.png jk.JPG Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws Category:Protagonists Category:Rybs at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree